The Joker/Suicide Squad
Not to be confused with The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad. The Joker Suicide Squad can be unlocked through his challenge. Otherwise, he can be obtained from his own Early Access Bundle, the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle, and as a rare drop from the Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy IMG_0502.PNG|Poision DOT on his SP1. IMG_0503.PNG|Lifedrain on SP1. IMG_0504.PNG|Power Drain! Suicide Squad Joker Power Gain.png|Power Gain for the Joker! His passive does not include himself, meaning that in a full Suicide Squad team, he would deal 20% more damage while taking 20% less damage and not 30% for both. Furthermore, unlike the Red Son characters, it only benefits himself and not the entire Suicide Squad team; additionally, he can be more effective by gearing him with any gear(s) that can reduce damage taken (ie. Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED, LexCorp Set, etc) and/or increase damage dealt. Harley Quinn/Animated can be considered a useful asset to his team due to the large damage and power generation boost he receives from her. With her and a Suicide Squad teammate, he would receive a high damage boost of 50%! Interactions Good With *'Deadshot/Suicide Squad': his passive allows other Suicide Squad characters to have an unblockable special. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': As stated above, The Joker cards on Harley's team receive +40% damage and power gen. This boosts The Joker's already strong damage stat and the power gen allows him to gain power quickly with his basic light-combo. In fact, the damage boost he gains from her is even more than his own passive. *'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja': With the help of Lord Joker, Joker's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. Good Against * Countered By *Power Drain characters such as Nightwing and Lex Luthor and/or Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar: Power Drain can prevent The Joker/Suicide Squad from using his special 1, making his passive meaningless without other Suicide Squad characters. Abilities Here are The Joker's abilities. There are four random effects that can occur on his s1 and each comes with a visual cue before the effect itself occurs: Poison: the opponent will be poisoned for ~5 seconds. Gun glows green briefly. Power Drain: drains 1 bar of power from the opponent. Gun has electric sparks around it. Power Gain: this give the Joker 1.5 bars of power, at the cost of not dealing damage on the gunshot. Gun has confetti around it and shoots out a "fake" bullet that turns out to be a flag with the word "Bang!" printed on it. Life Drain: The Joker regains back his lost health equal to the damage he dealt on his SP1. Gun glows red briefly. It should also be noted that the effect only occurs on the second hit of his special. This means the life drain will only occur on his second hit. This could also mean that Superman/Injustice 2 could potentially take damage from the first hit, yet evade the status effect from the second hit. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *He has the same base stats as The Flash/Earth 2. *This version of The Joker is based on his portrayal by Jared Leto in the Suicide Squad movie that was released on August 2016. *His artifacts are: Bracelet, Boots, Explosive, Gun and Jacket. *His official preview on the WB Forums showed him with the same base stats as Aquaman/Injustice 2, but this was later nerfed to 1350/1350, similar to the other 2 Suicide Squad characters' nerf and Batman/Dawn of Justice, whose damage stat was nerfed from 1400 back to 1300. *During his Challenge, the Femme Fatale Pack was brought back due to the Expert and Nightmare stages requiring Batgirl and Wonder Woman. *He was the opponent the player would face in the tutorial (without use of Sinestro/Antimatter) during the 2.11 Suicide Squad update, and as such, the first opponent the player would have faced in the game. However, this was reverted back to its original way in the 2.12 update. *Both him and The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad use the same pistol in their Super Move that was shown in their movie appearances. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Power drain Category:Lifedrain Category:DOT damage Category:Poison Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:DOT added to special